Alone With The Night
by shirosakura911
Summary: A night in the Dark Forest was a bad idea. No, agreeing with Thatch's idea IS the bad idea. Now I am lost in the middle of this forest. How can I go home now?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers! so this is my fourth story and yes it is Marco x Ace Fanfiction again haha.. i will never get tired of this ship. also i would like to express my love to _MavisDreyar_ , _randomidea, Caraline Fisher, Mirai HitsugayaKurosaki, and silverhowl55_ for adding me and my stories _The Marine's Lethal Weapon, The Phoenix's Fire (Marco x Ace)_ on their favorite lists.**

 **So I know it's still October and Halloween is already my theme but I'm trying to use my free time coz my exams are done and I have a 5 days vacation so better use it right? xD**

 _Dedicated to those who supported me and my Fanfictions_

 **l l l l l l l l l l l l**

 **1**

"Hey Thatch! This is not funny anymore!" I walked into the Dark Forest trying to search the number one pranker I've ever known in my whole life, Thatch. His pranks are funny but sometimes it gets too far. Like this situation I'm in.

I stopped at my tracks and looked up to the sky. The moon is shining so bright tonight. Maybe if I scanned the woods again, I might be able to find my way home, and sadly Thatch. Damn, why did I let myself be fooled by him in the beginning anyways?

 _"Hey Ace! November is drawing near! Want to visit the Dark Forest?" Thatch started to grinned at me while I organized my locker. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders._

 _"If it will be for your pranks again, no thank you." I shut my locker door and turned my back on him. I felt his heavy arm on my shoulder._

" _Come on. Just one night! We'll just scout the forest then if you feel a little bit uncomfortable then we'll go home. Deal?" I looked at my best friend eye to eye to see if he is telling the truth. When I finally saw it, I sighed._

 _"Fine. One night and that's it."_

We got here together. Then we ended up getting separated with each other. Good thing it's the start of our term break. Meaning no school for a month. That will be a nice break for all of us students. But also a pain in the ass when school will start again. Teachers will give projects assignments and shit…

I sighed and took out my phone. No signal. Great! How am I going to contact Thatch now?! Damn! I sat on the tree just beside me and stared at the woods. Well, I got my bag with a notebook and pen for my sketches. Maybe I'll write and post it on a tree hoping for Thatch to stumble upon it?

Bringing out my pen and notebook, I started to write. The moon is full so I can clearly see somehow what I'm writing.

 _Thatch,_

I _went home already_ _. No. I'm currently lost. Just so you know, where the fuck are you?! No signal, no phone in this fucking forest. Can't call you. Whatever. Just make a sign. Scream my name and hopefully I'll be able to find you._

 _Ace_

I put my pen back at my bag and tear the page of my notebook. I looked around and saw a pointy branch so I stick the paper there. Fixing my things, I started to walked again.

It's been an hour and I am still in the forest. Lost. I'm lost. I don't know where I am. I stopped and scanned my surroundings. I've been here before right? Damn! I give up. I shut my eyes and listen. If I can't find the road to home, then better listen to it. There is silence. I hear nothing. No crickets, bugs or anything. Then out of the silence, I heard a voice.

"Ace!" it is a fainted sound, but I know that voice. It's Thatch! I opened my eyes and looked around trying to identify where the voice is coming from.

"Ace! Where are you?!" I ran as fast as I could in his direction. I shouted. "I'm here Thatch! I'm coming!"

"Ace!" His voice is getting closer and closer. I gather my whole stamina and sprinted in his direction. Because I was so occupied listening to my friend's voice, I tripped in the root of a tree. I fell face flat on the ground. I grunted in pain but good thing I fell on a grassy ground. I slowly stood up and was about to shout Thatch's name when I heard his voice. But this time, he sounded like… pleading?

"Ace! Run!" Run? Why? I slowly kneeled on the ground. Are we not alone in this forest? I silently crawled my way on Thatch's direction. He's near. I know. I continue to crawl and stopped when I reached a bush. I slowly shoved the small branches for me to see the other side, and I wish I didn't.

There I saw Thatch… his wrists are tied in the branch of a tree. He's… bleeding. He must have heard me because he looked at my direction and he mouthed 'Go'. His head is oozing with blood. This made my heart beat pound hard. All I have to say is, I'm scared for both of our lives. But he is still my friend…

I tried to looked around. I saw no one but us, so I stood up and hurriedly went to his direction. He looked at me, disapproving at what I was doing. I started to untie his bounds.

"I told you to go…" I glanced at him and smirked.

"I don't leave a brother behind." I successfully untied his bounds and caught him before he dropped on the ground. Thatch is bleeding so I need to stop it. I let his back gently leaned on the tree that he was hanging a while ago. I looked around and saw a herb. I took it and tried to squeeze its juice with my fingers. When the juice hits the wound, Thatch flinched. That's when I notice something is wrong with him. His panting and I could see it...

 _Fangs..._

Vampire? But… they're not real… right? I was caught off guard and I know he notice it. He looked at me and I saw blood red eyes. I dropped the herb and all I know my mind and body is not coordinating with each other. He seem to notice it and reached his hand to touched my face. I moved back. Not leaving my eyes on him, I was trying to crawl myself away. But it seems like I wasn't moving. He withdraw his hand and looked down. My mouth fell opened and all I can say is that I don't know what to feel. In fact, I don't even feel anything at all. With a fateful moment, I wounded myself while trying to crawl away. Thatch looked at me with the same eyes and I held my bleeding arm. I didn't know exactly what happen but I heard Thatch screaming.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I can feel my blood is escaping my body real quick. Another vampire? I know I'm screaming my hearts out but can't hear it. My vision is starting to get blurry. And the last thing I can remember is that I fell into the ground.

 **l l l l l l l l l l l**

 _And yes, Thatch is a vampire fanfic folks! xD_

 _Say, want me to continue this fic? Leave a review and tell me :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A big shout out to _Lady Histoire, One Piece Luffy Ace Sabo, Cat of Shadow,_ and _yaoifan124_ for following this story and adding it to their favorite lists.**

 **2**

Damn! I shouldn't have left Ace's side. Now I'm lost. Although I can track him but I can't find his scent. Besides, there is a scent that I don't recognize that is been following Ace for the past few weeks. That's why I told him to joined me here for me to find out who.

I continue to walked until I saw a paper stuck in the tree. That must be Ace… I went and took the paper.

After I read it, I smelled the paper. His smell is still the same, but why can't I track him? I continue to walked and sniff the air. I can't smell anything. It's been an hour and I'm still looking for Ace. My nose is useless in this part. Guess I need to use my other senses.

"Ace!" No response.

"Ace! Where are you?!" this time I got a response.

"I'm here Thatch! I'm coming!" Judging by his voice, he is very, very, very, far from me. But perks of being a vampire, I can run to his direction fast. I sniff the air. No scent. Good to go. Or so I thought...

Just before I can run, someone pushed me in a tree. The back of my head hit the tree making me grunt in pain. I tried to look around but I got hit in my ribs.

I fell on the ground coughing with blood. This is not good. Ace will be here and I got to do something. I called out his name, and because of that I got bound and hanged on a tree. He hit my head with a stick making my head bleed. But that doesn't stop me. I called Ace's name again but this time telling him to run.

The man hit me again making me feel really dizzy. I shut my eyes and opened them again but my vision is starting to get blurry. Out of the silence, I heard a heavy breathing. I tried my best to look at that direction and I found Ace behind the bushes. Damn this kid!

I mouthed 'Go' but guess what, he didn't even listen. He even told me that he doesn't leave a brother behind. Brother… I have brothers but they are like me. I wonder if Ace will still see me as a brother after he found out what I am. I shut my eyes with that thought.

I heard him picked up something and put it in my wound. That made me flinched. I panted and didn't notice that my vampirism begins to appear.

Ace's heart beat pounded fast. Yes. I can hear it. I can hear it very well. He's afraid. Afraid of me. Afraid with the likes of me.

I bit my lip when the sweet scent of Ace's blood filled the air. I want to bite him and suck his blood until there is no more left. But... he is my best friend. I can't...

All of my thoughts vanished when the guy who attacked me a while ago, appeared out of nowhere and bit Ace. I screamed for him to stop. Gathering all my strength left, I pushed him away from Ace. The kid's body landed on the ground. The man growled at me as I tried my best to stay conscious.

The man suddenly stop growling and sniff the air. His eyes widened and started to run. I wonder why. I started to sniff the air. I smelled Ace and …

"Thatch!" I glanced at my back and saw my brother, walking towards my direction. He looked at Ace. His eyes widened and his fangs appeared. I shook my head. He gulped and bit his finger hard to enough to draw blood.That's when everything starts to get dark.

*

 _In this chapter, it is the point of view of Thatch._

 _So someone was following Ace... who may that be? and can Ace accept Thatch for who he is? who knows..._

 _Don't forget to leave a review and thank you for waiting for the update of this story._

 _This chapter is actually confusing for me to be honest, and I'm the writer of this story haha XD funny me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to _KisumeKlovia,_ and _Flowersinchains_ for following this story!**

 **3**

"…get… wait…"

I can hear voices. Voices that I am not familiar with.

"…what…"

I groaned in pain when a hand touch my neck.

"Hey … Ace… me… Thatch…"

Thatch? I slowly opened my eyes. First thing that I saw was the ceiling before I looked beside me. There I saw Thatch…

Thatch…

"Y-you're a-a…" I gritted my teeth when I felt the pain in my neck. I held the wound and gripped it, hoping the throbbing pain will stop.

Suddenly I felt something bite me? I looked at my arm and I saw Thatch injecting me with … morphine? The pain slowly disappears so I guess it's morphine. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks bro." By the way he looks at me with guilt makes me sad. I know that he didn't told me what he is. I know that. But beyond that, he's still my friend.

"I'm sorry for not telling you what I am. I was afraid to lose you man… I can't afford to lose you… I…"

I pulled him to embrace. Well, I can't move too much so I literally pulled him while I am still lying on the bed. He tensed but gave the hug back. We remained in that position for a minute. A voice made us break the hug.

"Thatch yoi… Pops wants to meet him." A blond guy wearing an unbuttoned long sleeve polo is standing in the door.

"Yeah… Can you stand Ace?" I nodded and smile at him.

We were currently walking on the hallway. Thatch is walking beside me while the blond is ahead of us. Thatch and I are talking to each other with some stuffs mostly about him being a vampire. He said he became a vampire because he still wanted to live, so he drank a vampire's blood.

"So… to become a vampire, you must drink a vampire's blood… if you're asking why you're not a vampire is because he only feed on you. If he wanted you to become one, he should've bit his self first before biting you coz our blood can turned you into one." I nodded and gently touched my neck.

"Wait… then how can you stay in the sun? Aren't you going to burn?" that question made him laughed. Well, not only him. I heard the blond guy chuckle making me pout.

"I hate you Thatch… even you Blondie." Thatch laughed more than a while ago.

"Haha! Blondie… nice one Ace!" The blond guy growled at Thatch.

"It's Marco. Not Blondie."

*

 _Thank you readers and fellow writers for waiting for this chapter._

 _And big thank you to those you followed this story..._

 _I'll try to gather my thoughts on my story Flightless haha xD_


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thank you to _oOLinnyOo_ for following this story**

 **4**

"Gurara! Finally! A human in my humble abode!" As soon as the three of us entered a room, a pair of giant arms wrapped around me.

"Come on Pops. You'll crush him." I felt his arms tighten, giving me a squeeze before letting go. As I felt my feet hit the ground, I gasped for air.

"Ace. Meet Whitebeard. Our Pops." The huge man smiled at me. His smile made my heart feel home, which I shouldn't. This is a vampire's lair. I know Thatch is here but this is his family.

"Nice to finally meet you Ace. Thatch has been talking about you recently." Talking about me? I glanced at Thatch who is looking away and scratching the back of his head.

"By the way Thatch, what are you doing in the Dark Forest?" I heard a sigh coming out from Thatch.

"A vamp was trailing Ace for the past few weeks. So I decided to trapped him in the Dark Forest. But..." I raised my eyebrow when I felt his eyes were glued on me so I turned around and saw his guilty eyes.

"The vamp caught me off guard. Judging by his strength, he's a newborn." Now that's a new word.

"Newborn?" I asked. Thatch nodded.

"When a vampire blood a human, the human will be called a newborn. Newborns are very strong. You need a pack to kill one." I nodded finally understanding what he meant.

"Then… why would he hunt me?" Thatch sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

* *

After we have a talked with Whitebeard, we went back to the room.

"Thatch… it's close to midnight." Thatch made a sound.

"Oh shit I forgot." He looked at me and I nodded.

"It's ok. Go. I'll wait for you." Thatch smiled and disappeared like a bubble. No, it looks like he disappeared but he just ran fast.

"So.. Blondie…" The Blondie hissed as I called him by that nickname than his name.

"The name's Marco, human." I scoffed in response and lied down on the bed feeling my neck throbbed in pain. Seems like the morphine is losing it's effect.

"By the way, you haven't answer my question. Why don't you burn under the sun?" I heard the sound of a chair moving and a squeak after.

"Those are myths yoi. Do you burn under the sun? No right? Same goes through with us. We are still humans, only difference is that we have powerful senses and drink blood to survive." I hummed as a response.

"How about crosses? Or garlic?" I heard him sighed.

"Again, those are myths."

"How about a stake in the heart? Holy water?" He groaned in irritation and I can't help but grinned.

"You asked too many questions." I sat up and fixed my eyes on him.

"Is it that bad being curious?" He shrugged his shoulders and cross his arms on his chest. Speaking of…

"Your tattoo… what's the meaning of it?"

"Family and freedom… Symbol of Pops." Ok… judging by the way he answer me, he's annoyed. I stared at his tattoo for a moment and took a morphine on the drawer beside the bed. How do I know? Instincts man. I injected my arm and heard a hiss sound coming from the man. As I removed the needle, I found myself pushed on the wall. I cursed.

"W-what the fuck Blondie?!" I pushed his chest and damn his too strong. I looked at his eyes and saw blood red color. He is panting making his fangs show up. He slowly advanced. His head making its way to my neck.

"S-stop it Blondie!!" I gasped when I felt the dressing of my wound disappeared. I punched him in the gut earning a groan from him. I yelp as I felt both my wrists being held by the Blondie with one hand.

"B-blondie… s-stop … p-plea-" I screamed in pain as felt his fangs sink into my neck. I tried to kick him but he doesn't care. He continued to suck on my neck. I bit my lower lip hard enough to draw blood and I felt him move away from me. He is panting as he watched the blood coming from my lips trickled down. His hand gently held the side of my head and pressed his lips on mine.

*

 _I am truly sorry for the short chapters. Main reason is that I am still in high school and there are a lot of things to do so whatever comes in my mind I write and post it. short chapter or not. Time is not in my hands so I am really sorry..._

 _For those who haven't read my other stories please read them while waiting for the other chapters. A Playful Fate and Flightless .._.

 _For the story Flightless, again, I am truly sorry if you are not satisfied with a short chapter. Like I said, I don't have all the time in my hands._


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thanks to those who followed me and this story; _blackfairy30, UnicornsThatGamble, aisaru86,_ and _KisumeKlovia_**

 **5**

"Ahh!" My head perked up as I heard Ace's screamed. I don't know if the others heard it but the kitchen where I'm in is close to my room. I shut my eyes and listen.

"S-top.. B-londie…" I shockingly opened my eyes. Marco… what are you doing to Ace? I sprinted as fast as I could to my room. As I get nearer and nearer the scent of Ace's blood began to fill my nose. Could it be…

I reached my room and frantically opened the door revealing Marco on top of Ace. Worst, Marco is sucking Ace's blood. I rushed to pushed Marco away. He hit the wall and lose his consciousness. I panted for breath. Sprinting with full force can immediately drained a vampire's stamina. I glanced at Ace who is lying on the bed, bleeding and panting heavily. My hands reached his shoulders and shook him gently.

"Ace… I'm here now." No response. My eyes traveled on his body. I cussed.

Marco surely bit him a lot.

*

I woke up with an aching body. What the fuck happened to me?! I shut my eyes again and tried to remember what happened.

"Marco, you awake?" I opened my eyes and saw Thatch's face. I sat on the bed and massage my temple.

"What happened?" Thatch raised his eye brow and punch me in the face.

"What the fuck?!" I rubbed my the part of my face where he punch.

"Yeah Marco… what the fuck… what the fuck are you thinking?!" Huh?

"What?" He sighed in frustration.

"Why did you attacked Ace?!"

Attacked? I gasped as the scene played in my mind. Ace… begging me to stop. I gripped my hair and groaned in frustration.

"Shit…" I cursed.

"Yeah you are a shit…"

"Shut up… how is he?" He leaned his back on the chair and whistled.

"He's fine. Got him convinced that you didn't meant it."

"I didn't mean to… I lose control when his blood hit my nose."

"I don't doubt it. It's been so long since you fed from a human. Correction: from a live human." I groaned.

"Is he… angry at me?" Thatch shook his head.

"Nope. Main reason is because I told him the truth about you."

*

I am busy stretching my body when I heard a knock on the door. The door creaked as it open.

"Sup Ace? Got someone here that would like to say sorry to you." I tilted my head with a questioned look on his face but later on understood what he meant when Marco appeared behind him.

"I'm … sorry … I lose control." Seeing him in this state made me smile.

"It's ok. Thatch told me the reason behind it, so basically it's nothing to me now." He looked at me and sighed.

"Still, I forced myself to you." That meant something else.

"You are Thatch's brother. If your brother can forgive you for what you have done then why can't I right?" He sighed again and forced a smile.

"Thank you yoi."

"Most welcome Blondie."

*

Thatch and I talked after Marco leaving us for some meeting. Because I'm still bleeding, I am refrain from going outside to lessen the uncontrollable hunger from the other vampires. No one haven't notice me because Thatch spread sea water on the doorway of his room where I'm currently in. Sea water can weaken the ability of vampires to identify a smell. We talked a lot about him being a vampire until Marco called him to cook food for their brothers. He promised though that he will feed me more.

I was currently lying on the bed when I heard a knock. It's a different knock though. It's lighter than Thatch's. That made my heart beat. I'm sure that the one knocking is not Thatch or Marco. I got up on my bed and wait for the person to make another sound.

He knocked again and this time trying to turn the door knob. My heart pounded very fast. I felt my cold sweat dripping down on my skin as the door creaked open revealing a big man with long black wavy hair.

"So… the rumors are true. Thatch indeed brought home a dinner."


	6. Chapter 6

**_aisaru86, UnicornsThatGamble, blackfairy30,_ and _poemado_ Thank you guys for following this story...**

 **6**

I felt my heart beat faster. He licked his lips and bared his fangs.

"Nervousness will make you pump more blood. Zeyahaha!" I shrieked when he dashed towards my direction and pinning me into the bed. Why am I always getting attacked?!

"Back off yoi." I looked at the door and found Marco standing and glaring at my direction. The vampire growled before removing his self from me. He slowly walked towards Marco's direction.

"He's a guest not food." The vampire hissed as a response before leaving the room. I sighed in relief and steadied my breathing before thanking Marco.

"I brought you food yoi. Never thought someone else wanted you as food instead." I awkwardly laughed and looked away. I heard his footsteps coming towards me. I looked at him and he started to pat my head.

"Don't worry. As long as we're here no one will hurt you yoi." I forced to smile and nodded.

*

I've healed faster than I thought I would be. It's a good thing though. I may be able to walk around Thatch's home and meet his family. The vampires were shocked to see a human in their home. All I can say is that they never had a human guest for a very long time. Some of them didn't even know how to approached me. It's like I am very fragile to them.

If people think that vampires are like scary, blood sucking animals well, they are wrong and Marco is right. Vampires are still humans. Only difference is they drink blood. Staying with them is very educational. I've asked a lot things about them being a vampire. But most of the time they laughed at my questions. Like the 'mirror' question.

"Do vampires have reflections?" Vista and the others started to laughed making me frown. What the fuck?! What's wrong with my question?!

"Question is: Do humans have reflections?" I raised an eyebrow but still nodded my head as a response.

"Humans these days. Creating things about those they cannot explained."

*

"They are having fun with him don't they Marco?" I nodded as I watched my brothers teased the human. Seeing him accept who we are, or should I say what we are makes my heart feel at ease. Never did a human accept vampires. They only think of us as animals that need to be killed. Predators. I can't deny that. We are predators. We drink blood. But never did I saw a human, like Ace, to be able to sit and eat with a vampire. Watching a vampire drink blood, make humans flee for their lives but Ace… Ace even asked how it tastes. He's …. So curious… and also understanding person…

"Most of time we hunt for food. Especially for blood." I can see Ace's curious face.

"Really? Can I come with you sometime?" Izou laughed at kid and mess his hair.

"No way kid. You might puke." The kid pouted at the vampire.

"Why? I know you hunt for animals so why would I puke?" Vista chuckled.

"Hunt Ace means not just animals, but also humans. You don't want to see a human get bitten by us right?" Ace hummed and shook his head.

"I don't care." Jozu sighed in defeat.

"What kind of kid are you?" Ace grinned and chuckled as a response to the vampire.

"So does that mean I can come?"

*

"Nope you can't yoi." My head turned to my right side and saw Marco standing with his arms crossed.

"Why not Blondie? Their actions states that I can come." I heard some of them chuckled when they heard me called Marco's nickname. I saw him gritted his teeth.

"It's Marco, human. And you can't because you might be the reason why they cannot hunt anything at all." I pouted.

"But I wanted to come. I wanted to see how you do it!" he looked at me with an irritation in his face and sighed.

"Still a no, yoi." I groaned and sighed in defeat. I give up.

"But… I might let you join me and Thatch hunt tomorrow yoi." With that statement, I smiled and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck to hug him tight.

"I knew you can't resist me!"

*

"Thatch can't go tonight. Pops needs him to do something." I nodded my head as wore my boots. I was supposed to wear my shorts but I think it's inappropriate. I stood up and ready to go.

We are currently walking through the woods now and Marco is sniffing the air to find a scent of an animal. I am currently carrying a daggee in my hand, in case I can find an animal. We stop walking and kneeled to the ground. Marco close his eyes. Vista told me that I should control my breathing so that Marco will not distracted and so I did.

A few seconds later, a stick snapped and Marco just vanished in front of me. I stood up and look around and saw Marco already biting the deer's neck. Vampires are fast hunters huh. I heard another snap. I quickly turned around and throw the dagger at the direction where the snap sound came from. All I can say is, I'm gifted when it comes to handling daggers.

The deer fell down on the ground. I walked towards it and took my dagger from its neck. This deer is very large compared to Marco's. I heard another snap but this time it sounded heavy. I steadied my ground. Few moments later I heard a growl. Good thing I am standing beside a tree so I immediately climb up. By the time I reached the top, the beast emerged and it is a fucking bear. I am not afraid of it obviously. I've been hunting since I was a kid so this is nothing to me. The bear didn't notice that I am above him. With the right timing, I jumped and buried my dagger on its neck. The bear growled and growled but later on settled on the ground. All I can say by the time I removed the dagger from its neck, I miss this.

Minutes passed and I am still here where I killed the deer and the bear. I just noticed that Marco disappeared. Well, hope he hunted a lot. I heard another snapped and I immediately send my dagger towards it. Another deer.

The hunting continued over an hour. Marco came back with a lot of hunt. He also hunted a sheep. Well, he's a vampire. When he saw my hunt he was impressed especially with the bears. Yeah I got three bears and four deers while he got well, nevermind. It's too many to count.

We got back to the vampire's lair and Marco needs to call the others to fetch the other hunts because its way too many for us to carry. The vampires were worried when they saw blood on my shirt but I told them its not mine. I went to the room and remove my shirt before getting a shut eye.

*

 _Finally another chapter is done xD_

 _Thanks guys for supporting me.._


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

"Hey Thatch." I glanced at my shoulder and saw Ace entering the kitchen. I smiled and started to cut the onions.

"What's up?" I heard the refrigerator opened.

"The ceiling dummy." I chuckled at his response. Hearing the refrigerator close, I looked up and saw him munching a piece of bread.

"You didn't come with us a while ago." Finishing the onions, I started to cut the meat into cubes.

"Sorry about that. Pops need me at that time." He hummed in response.

"Can I help?" I grinned and threw him an onion. I don't doubt his reflexed. He caught the onion like a baseball.

"Yeah… chopped that onion for me." His face turned into grimace making me chuckle. Ever since the day we met, he curses onions. Well… I'll take the blame for that.

"Damn you." He took a knife and started to cut the onion. I tried my best not to laughed by the way he cuts the onion. It's like the onion have a contagious disease that Ace doesn't want to touch.

A few minutes passed, Ace started to cut the potatoes since he's done with the onion. Yeah, he literally took the whole time cutting one onion. Geez. As usual we were talking about random stuffs until…

"Ouch!" I immediately looked at Ace who is holding his bloody finger. The sweet scent of his blood pierced through my nose. My fangs are starting to appear and I know my eyes are changing their colors already. I shook my head and looked away. Damn…

"Y-you should wash it." He groaned as a response. I glanced back and watch him wash his finger with water. It didn't lose the scent though. It just made it worst. I bit my finger to distract myself… I shut my eyes and breathe.

"Thatch?" I half opened my eyes and I can see Ace with worried eyes. I removed my fangs from my finger and smiled.

"I'm fine. How about you?" He shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his wound with a cloth. I gulped and shut my eyes. I need to control myself. I can't bare to lose my friend because I can't control myself.

When I opened my eyes again, I almost jumped to see Ace, in front of me, leaning on the table where I was working a while ago. I gulped.

"A-ace..." he smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Consider this as a thank you for always keeping an eye for me." I breathe again before nodding my head. I slowly made my way to his neck.

"Just tell me if I need to stop." He gasped as I held the back of his head with my hand and my other arm wrapped around his waist. I don't know why but I am currently enjoying this. Well, who wouldn't enjoy playing with their food first right? Without any warning, I bit his juicy neck.

He yelped in pain as my fangs sank on his flesh. The sweetness of Ace's blood hits my tongue making me suck him harder. Damn… I want more.

"Thatch…" I stopped and glanced at my back. My thirst disappeared when I saw Marco standing there, glaring at us. No… at me..

"Marco! I'm … uh…" I withdraw my arms and took a step back away from Ace.

"Uh-huh." I gulped with nervousness when he started to crossed his arms and when he does that, it's going to be hell.

"We'll talk later… Pops wants to see you yoi." Ace started to rubbed his neck and groaned.

*

"My son, can you call Ace? I would like to have a talk with him for a while." I nodded and went outside of his room. I didn't know where he is but Thatch is his friend so maybe he will be in the kitchen. The kitchen is a little bit far from Pops room. For a vampire, I can easily reached the kitchen without breaking a sweat.

I reached the entrance of the kitchen and there I smelled Ace's blood. Without any doubts, I rushed in the kitchen finding Thatch feeding on Ace. I was stunned. I didn't know why but, I felt something in my chest. Jealousy? But I just met the kid so it's impossible. I shrugged those thoughts and feelings away before calling out Thatch. He was surprise to see me of course. He stepped away from Ace as I started to crossed my arms.

 _Hope you're ready for a ride in hell, Thatch, because it will be a one hell of a ride…_

*

 _So this might be my last post for a week because I need to review. Especially science. Grrr... Never liked Science that much.._

 _Anyways, I've been thinking when I was writing this chapter if what ship do you guys want? Thatch x Ace , Marco x Ace, Teach x Ace? haha jk XD_

 _I don't know why I though of this but anyways, what do you guys think?_

 _Thank you for your reviews :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you _Remnas_** , **_SavageDawn,_** ** _Caigdimo_** **for your unending supports!**

 **8**

"Wait are you sure? I mean… you're not joking right?" The giant man gave only a smile and nodded his head.

"Of course I want you to be in my family. I want you to be my son." _Son..._ It's been so long since I heard that from someone. Don't get me wrong I mean, Shanks calls me son too coz he's my uncle but the feeling is different.

"But … are you really sure? … I'm not like you. I'm… I'm a human… not a vampire." The man chuckled and grabbed me for an embrace.

"It doesn't matter on what you are. What matters is who you are." He slightly pushed me for us to have a face to face talk. "Human … vampire… who cares… I want you to be my son…" Those are the words that I've been wanting to hear on my whole life. I started to forget this feeling. The feeling of contentment, home… Being alone for how many years, I even wonder if I can even feel it again. And now I did.

No words can express what I felt at this time. Bringing my arms up, I wrapped them around the giant's neck and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Pops."

*

"Welcome to the family Ace!" I couldn't help but smiled and thanked them as they welcomed me with open arms.

"A toast for our newest and youngest brother! To family!" And that's when we lift our mug of beers for the toast.

"To family!"

*

"The kid's drunk." The whole crew watched as the sleeping human snored with a mug on his hand. Marco who is just beside the kid finished his mug of beer, and carried the kid in his arms.

"I'll put him in his room yoi." The crew nodded but after the two disappeared they started to talked about them especially Thatch.

"Alright, I'll bet that they will fuck tonight. 100 belli!" The others started to place their bets on the two.

*

I reached the kid's room and gently place him in his bed. Looking at this kid made me feel something. Before he came, it felt so cold. Not the cold that really makes you shiver but cold. When he came it brought warm to me. I don't know why. Maybe I feel something for him? I won't deny that but he's my younger brother. Isn't that going to be incest?

I sighed and sat on the floor with back leaning on the side of the kid's bed. What am I doing anyways? Shouldn't I go back to my room now? Why am I staying here?

Damn, I don't know what to do. This is the first time I became like this so I don't know. With much more question coming out from my head, I stood up and went outside.

*

"Uh … Thatch? … who carried me into my room last night?" He looked at me with that odd smile before answering.

"It was Marco. You should thank him for that." Blondie?

"Ah… thanks. Do you know where he is?" He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his work.

"Never seen him. Try going to his room. He might be there doing reports and such." I thanked him and went to Marco's room. His room is just beside me that's what I recall so I'll go to the direction of my room. I am taking my time walking on the quiet hall way when I got slammed into the wall.

"What the --" I got cut off when a hand covered my mouth. I struggled to break free but he squeezed his hand covering my mouth. I groaned in pain and stop moving.

"See human? Just like that I can make you go limp in no time. What about I cut you eh? Can you even survived?" He squeezed again but this time I can feel the bones cracking. I shut my eyes as I started to tasted my blood.

"You are nothing. You don't belong here. You are the downfall of this family. And you are just a food waiting to be eaten." I opened my eyes and he gave a one final squeezed before releasing me. My body slid down the wall as the man disappeared into the hall way. I didn't move even though I felt the blood dripping on the side of my lip.

Moments passed, and I felt the tears starting to form into my eyes. I cannot bring myself up to wipe them though. I shut my eyes and silently cried.

I am so weak. I can't even protect myself. He's right. I am the downfall of this family. With that thought I stood up and ran to the exit of this house.

*

"Thatch… where's Ace?" The chef shrugged.

"I thought he was with you coz he was looking for you a while ago." I sighed and ran my hair with my fingers.

"He didn't come into my room even though I was there the whole time yoi." He was looking for me? Why? Oh… maybe to thank me for last night.

"That's weird." I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean weird?" The chef faced me.

"I can't smell him. Not even hear him anymore. A while ago I can hear his breathing but then it went fast and disappear." Now that is weird. I sniff the air and yeah… I can't smell him. If we can't then …

I sprinted my way to the exit of the house and opened the door. The scent of Ace filled my nose. His scent… it's his blood… I sprinted and followed the trail of his scent. The scent is becoming stronger. I fasten my pace. I stopped when I reached the lake. I panted for breath and looked around. And there I saw Ace… resting on a rock. I sighed in relief and walked towards his direction.

"Why did you follow me?" I stopped and looked at his face. He didn't show any emotions though which makes me wonder if I should continue walking towards him or not. He's not looking at me either. He is just staring at the lake. The moon shine slowly disappeared and the lake started to glow making it easier for me to see Ace.

"You shouldn't followed me here." The kid brought his knees closer to his body and rested his head on it. I ran my hair with my finger tips and walked towards him while saying…

"I couldn't coz you're my brother yoi." The kid snorted as a response. My eye brows furrowed as I am finally standing close to him. Not beside him though because he might need some space. Just a meter away.

"Is that what you really think of me?" I hummed and nodded my head as I sat down with my legs crossed on the ground.

"Well… not everyone thinks the same way like you." _What?_

"What do you mean yoi?" He brought his head up but still focusing his gaze in the lake.

"One of you said that I am nothing, that I shouldn't be there coz I am just a downfall of the family, that… I don't belong there…" My mouth was left opened. Who would say that to Ace? Or should I say…. Who dared to say that something to the kid? I gritted my teeth as I have an idea on who said those things to the kid. I'll deal with that later. For now I need to get him back to the house. It's not safe out here.

"Aww… what a poor kid…" My ears perked up as I looked at the lake and saw mermaids… I stood up and called for Ace.

"Ace yoi… you need to come down here…" He didn't listen. Or better yet he is not listening. Mermaids are mesmerizing creatures I cannot deny that but they'll do anything to get what they want.

"Ace…" I sprinted in his way but I tripped. No, more like someone tied a rope in my feet bringing me down. I struggled to bring myself up. I glanced back and I was right. My left foot is tied up with seaweed and being pulled by the mermaids. I sat and started to cut the seaweed but a mermaid launched herself from the water, pinning me down and covering my mouth with seaweed. Giving her the sweetest punch I can ever give, she flew back into the water and I successfully cut the seaweed tying me down. I stood up again, spat the seaweed and was about to sprint when I felt a lot of seaweed wrapped around my body. It wrapped my neck, my waist, both of my wrists, and legs. I felt myself being pulled into the water but I am a vampire. I'm stronger than them. But I may be wrong for this moment. I felt myself being burned. Not my whole body though but those wrapped in seaweeds. I groaned and felt my knees hit the ground. _Snake blood._ Vampires weakness. I felt myself getting pulled again and I tried ny best to stand my ground. My neck is burning but I manage to call Ace's name.

*

I was stunned. I don't know why but as I saw the mermaid I cannot get my eyes of off her. I heard Marco calling my name but I cannot bring myself to answer him back.

The mermaid brought herself up and sat on the rock that I am resting on. Slowly she advanced. She brought her hand and started to caressed my cheeks. I want to pushed her hand away because of the its coldness. She grinned.

"How about we go for a swim cutie? I promised you I will take care of you." I can feel her cold breath brushing my face as she slowly made her way to my lips. I open my mouth to protest but she shut it off with her cold lips. I wanted to pushed her away but my body is not coordinating with me. My eyes closed and I started to kissed her back.

"Ace! Listen to me! She is luring you into their trap! If you will listen to her, she'll take you away from us!" _Marco..._ that's Marco. I can hear him from my mind. She'll take me away? But isn't that what I wanted? Besides, that man asks for it.

"Ace!" His voice. Something's wrong. I opened my eyes and saw myself submerge into the water. The mermaid pushed me down but I grabbed my dagger and stabbed her with it. She screamed in pain and the water soon dyed with blood. I swam towards the surface. My head popped out and I can see the mermaids looked afraid of me. They screeched and swam away. I panted for breath and swim towards the ground. I've reached the ground and pulled myself up while coughing some water. I stood up and looked around. _Where's Blondie?_ I turned my head to my left side and there I saw him lying by his stomach on the ground with seaweeds wrapped around him. I rushed towards him and removed the seaweeds. As I removed them, I saw burned marks. I gasped. No wonder he cannot fight back. I turned his body for me to get a better look on his face. He's face is twitching in pain. I gently patted his cheek.

"Marco?" no response. I patted him again.

"Marco? Wake up!" still no response. I'm starting to get really worried. I looked around hoping to find something to… wait a minute… I glanced at the man's face once more before drawing my dagger and slicing the side of my neck. Not fatal. But enough to produce blood. I brought the man's face into my neck I don't know if his lips are tasting my blood or not but after a few seconds I can feel his tongue licking my wound. I swallowed a mouthful of saliva and groaned as felt his fangs sink into my neck. I can feely blood escaping my body faster than I thought. I gripped the man's clothes while groaning in pain.

"M-arco… s-low dow..Ugh!" He started to suck me faster and faster as if he'll ran out of blood. Well technically, I AM running out of blood coz I can feel myself getting dizzy. I gripped his shirt tighter and I can feel him slowly retreating. Thank goodness.

"Ace?" I lazily grinned at the man in front of me and before I knew it, I collapsed.

*

 _I'm back everyone! Miss me? Haha... So I've been out for how many weeks now and I said before that I'll update everything. Even my supposedly one shot stories._

 _Anyhow, this is my Christmas present for all of you guys! I made this chapter a little bit long because I've been gone for so long haha_

 _Don't forget to leave a review! ;) see ya guys_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you _Bellacat95_ and _UnicornsThatGamble_ for following this story**

 **9**

"Have any of you seen Ace and Marco?" Izou asked. He is currently looking for Ace only because he wanted to give something to the kid. Didn't bother to look for Marco in the first place though but since Jozu is asking for his presence, he needs to look for him too.

"No. I'm also looking for the kid but no one knows where he is." Vista answered. He needed Ace to do something related to weapons.

"Even Thatch?" The mustache man shrugged his shoulders. He doesn't know because he didn't asked the chef. Izou's eyebrows furrowed and wondered. It was weird for the both of them to disappear. Based from his observations, Marco is not that close with the kid. The man said it himself. He is not interested with the kid in a sexual way because that will be incest. Well that's according to him. Maybe Ace got him good? Izou shook his head. It's not the time to think that way.

"Hey, have you seen Marco? He was supposed to look for the kid but never came back." Thatch asked them and they too shook their heads as no.

"I have no idea where are the two." Izou answered.

"Maybe they fucked?" Rakuyo, who just came and notice the fuzzed, butted in and earning a snort from Thatch.

"Maybe. Wanna bet again?" They both agree and invited some of their brothers to joined. On the other hand, Izou noticed the tense aura of Thatch.

"Are you alright?" He asks but got no response in return. The man sighed and was about to leave to look for the kid when Thatch spoke.

"SHUT UP!" The group suddenly became silent. Not because they are scolded, but they are shocked that their number prankster chef shouted at them. Izou was shocked and just stood there like a statue. He glanced at Thatch and saw the man gritting his teeth and walked away without saying a word.

Few seconds later, they got over with their shocked and followed their brother. Finding him was easy for them because his is standing right outside the door of Ace's room. At first they were afraid that if they go near the chef, he will shouted at them again. But the chef doesn't look like his angry anymore. He was more shocked. They were curious and so went beside him.

"H-hey… Blondie stop!" That's the kid's voice! And Blondie? That's Marco's nickname right?

"Ace, don't make me do this the hard way."

"I told you it's nothing! …. Ahh! … Stop! … What are you doing?!... Let me go!... Blondie!" Izou silently whistled.

"I didn't know Marco can be that rough." Rakuyo whispered.

"Ahh! … M-marco!" Their eyes widened. Did Marco put it in? They soon heard Ace's moaning and the Heaven's knows that the kid's moan is so sinful that some of them started to get an erection just by listening to the kid.

"Mmmh!" The kid started to sound like he was gagged but he didn't stopped moaning.

"Ugh! .. Ace!" They swallowed a mouthful of saliva and started to wiped the sweat in their faces. A few minutes later, they heard the kid panting.

"Damn you Blondie… Hah… you don't have to put it in my mouth." Put what?

"At least were done now aren't we yoi? Now come on… stop complaining so I can take the binds off."

One by one they started to leave. Mostly because they don't want to hear anymore that might turned them on even more. They heard enough. Who would have thought that the kid can be so sinful that it made almost all of them gay?

*

"I said I'm fine!" We just came back from the lake and yeah, I just woke up in time for me to escape the anti bacteria infection that Marco will put on my neck wound.

"Ace… it will get infected if we don't put this." I am currently running for my life inside my room. Damn it! I hate alcohols! I didn't know how and when but I accidentally slipped and fell exactly on my bed and Marco took the opportunity to pinned me down.

"H-hey… Blondie stop!" He grasped both of my hands with one hand. I tried to wiggle underneath him but damn it.. Why are vampires made to be this strong?!

"Ace, don't make me do this the hard way." I gulped when he started to remove the gold ornament hanging on his pants with one hand.

"I told you it's nothing! …. Ahh! … Stop! … What are you doing?!... Let me go!... Blondie!" With one second, I found myself helpless with my hands tied above my head and the alcohol already hitting my wound. I bit my lip when he started to clean the wound. All I can say is… IT FUCKING HURTS! I squeezed my eyes shut and hoping that this nightmare will end. I didn't notice that Marco put something in my mouth making me bite it until there no tomorrow. In the process, I didn't notice that I somewhat hit Marco's stomach with my knee making him groaned. Well, my pain is nothing to your pain stupid.

Finally, after a few minutes later, Marco unbind me. Because of tiredness from resisting and enduring the pain, I fell asleep in no time.

*

 _Yeah... another short chapter. Sorry. It's just that this idea keeps on hunting me so I kinda need to right it so yeah. Turns out it is just a short chapter._

 _Don't forget to leave a review :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you _LindaPhoenix, Kiara victory Tatsu_ for following this story! And Thank you to _mistuki576, LovelyKami, AlomaAoki, Shinigami92_ for following me and adding me in you favorite author's list!**

 **10**

The dining hall is noisy as usual but slowly died when Ace and Marco came and sat together. Izou is the first one to approached the two.

"So… when did this start?" Ace was confused. He didn't quite understand what he meant by that. Marco in the other hand, is already giving his scariest glare he can ever give. The others started to backed away from their sits. But Izou… he just grinned and put an arm around Ace's shoulders.

"What do you mean Izou?" The kid took a sip from his mug and gave it to Marco. The blonde glanced at the mug. He took the mug and drank its content. Ace started to eat his food. Izou's grinned became wider.

"Don't be so innocent Ace. We already know that you and Marco are toge—" before the man can finished his sentence, Ace choked on his food and coughed while Marco spat the liquid inside his mouth. Ace wiped his mouth using his arm and shrieked.

"We are not together!" Izou raised his brow and hummed.

"Don't lie Ace. We just heard you making love in your room." Once again the kid reacted with a shriek. but louder than before. All of the vampires covered their ears including Marco and Izou.

"Damn it Ace!" Izou shouted. The kid buried his face on his arms and murmured.

"Izou… we didn't do anything… you have your sense of smell don't you? Why not use it rather than thinking of perverted things about us." The blonde stood up and walked away. Seconds later, Ace followed after him.

*

"So nothing happened between you and Marco?" I nodded my head as an agreement. A while ago after Marco walked out, and I followed after, I went straight to the kitchen. I want to follow Marco but he might need some space.

"So next time don't go disappearing like that… or else we will be thinking about something else." I groaned and leaned on the table he was working a while ago.

*

I turned my back around Ace for a while to get some carrots. By the time I turn and face him again, I got stoned at the view. He was there… again… his position is the same like before when Marco caught us. I swallowed my saliva and called out his name.

"A-ace… That's my working table." Instead of removing himself from there, he tilted his head for me to get a view of his neck. I wasn't hungry at that time but seeing him like that… offering himself to me… makes my mouth water.

"Say… how about you come over here?" He grinned. I don't know why. I should be knocking myself out right now but I slowly walked towards him instead. By the time I was near him, he wrapped his arms around my neck pulling my face down into his neck. Unconsciously, I wrapped my arms around him.

"What's gotten into you now?" I asked. He didn't answer. He just tighten his arms.

"It's… nothing…" I heard him sigh. He's… troubled. Why? I lifted my head and got a glimpse of his face. I've seen this face his making before. Those red and watery eyes…

"Ace… I've known you for what… like four years already. You've got to tell me what happened." He bit his lip and I felt him trembled. Not in fear. But because he's been forcing himself not to cry for a long time. Bringing my hand up and down in his back, he rested his head on my chest. I sighed and brought him closer to me. That time he told me everything.

*

"Don't worry Ace. Human or not… we don't care. You're still our brother…ok? …." The kid nodded as he wiped his tears. They've been in the same position for a couple of minutes. Thatch wanted them to take a sit even if he doesn't need to but Ace insisted that he is comfortable with the position.

"Thanks Thatch." The man smiled and messed the kid's hair. The kid chuckled and caught the man's hand with both hands. He then placed the man's hand on his neck and close his eyes before tilting his head. The atmosphere started to become heavy to breathe in. Wiping the sweat in his brow, the man called the kid's name.

"Ace…" The kid opened his eyes and smiled at the man. He didn't know why he is doing this to the man but maybe because he wanted to forget the problem just for a while?

"Bite me Thatch…" The kid didn't need to say twice. The man sink his fangs into the kid's neck. The kid yelped and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Thatch groaned as he felt fingers tangling his hair.

"Mmm… T-thatch…" The kid lewdly moaned his best friend's name. Just by the kid's voice, Thatch can feel his pants tighten. When he withdrew his fangs, a small amount of blood oozes from the boy's neck. Licking his lips, he licked the blood earning a moan from the kid. Ace panted for breath and felt his legs started to give up. If it wasn't for Thatch's arms wrapped around his waist, he would already be lying on the ground now. He shut his eyes and buried his face on the man's neck.

"Ace…" Thatch gently pushed the boy for him to see the kid's face. Ace opened his eyes and locked them on his best friend. Thatch didn't knew why or how but by the moment he met Ace, he felt something in his heart. It's the first time his heart beat for someone. Not just a someone, but for a human.

But, can Ace feel the same?

"Thatch?" The man sighed and pressed their foreheads. He sighed once again before shutting his eyes. _Maybe. I'll take the chance._

"Ace… there is … something I want to tell you." The kid didn't talked. He is wondering what will his friend will say.

"But… I hope after you hear this… you will still accept me…" The man opened his eyes and looked into his friend's eyes. _This is it… No turning back…_

"Ace… I like you."

*

 _Hello fellow readers and authors! So it's been so long since I updated this story. I've read one of your reviews and most of you said that you are still Marco x Ace..._

 _well, can't blame y'all..._

 _Still... don't be mad at me... haha..._

 _Anyhow, as for my other stories... I'll try no worries. I'll try to update them... especially my stories like **Flightless, Nothing Ordinary, Another World (TEMPORARY HIATUS), A Playful Fate, I Will If You Will (my latest story)**_

 _To those who followed my old story: **The Kid (The Phoenix's Fire (Marco x Ace)** I will edit it somewhere in the future. Don't worry! I'll give you all a head's up if I did some editing coz I'll be editing the whole story_

 _Thank you for reading and please read my other stories! Just go to my profile and you'll be able to read my other stories._


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you _alphaprs987,_ and _AlomaAoki_ for following this story...**

 **11**

"W-what?" He _likes_ me? But… he's a fucking playboy and loves to fuck with girls! I've seen him do it a lot of times and now he'll say that he's gay? No. No. No. This is not fucking true!

"I know it's hard to believe that I'm gay for you but Ace… I really like you." No words came out of my mouth as he stared at me with hope in his eyes. Is he really fucking serious?

"I knew it…" I heard him mumbled and took a step back. He scratched the back of his neck and forced a chuckle.

"Sorry… I knew you are straight but still I confessed…" Straight? Am I straight? I have an attraction with male but didn't he even notice? But for him to acted like this for the first time makes my heart believe that everything he is saying is true. No lies. Nor pranks.

*

I knew it. He is straight. How can I be such a fool? Now I just ruined our four years friendship. Damn. Because of my frustration, I turned my back on him and started to walked away. I need a place to think and more importantly, a place where I can forget the pain in my heart.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a face buried on my back. I sighed and removed his arms. I know what he is doing. He felt… sorry and sympathize me. I don't like that. I successfully removed his arms and faced him. He has his head lower making me sigh even more. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I gently tapped his right shoulder.

"You don't have to Ace…" He didn't said any word. I forced a smile and took a step back. I didn't expect what happened next. Ace launched himself and got me falling on my back. I groaned. During the fall, I must have hit my elbow and now it is hurting a little bit. I opened my eyes and I didn't even notice closing them. The first image that I saw is Ace, sitting on my stomach and looking down at me with both of his hands resting on my chest. Biting his lips, he clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry…" I raised an eye brow. Sorry? Shouldn't be the one saying that? Still, I remained silent and waited for him to continue. But no words came out from him. I gave him an assuring smile and lift myself up with my elbows. I sat on my butt and let Ace slid down on my lap.

"Ace… I should be the one saying that…" he shook his head and gripped my shirt. He raised his head and locked his eyes on mine.

"No… I should say sorry…" I opened my mouth but he placed his thumb on my lips to stop me for speaking. He let out a small smile.

"I'm sorry for not noticing it… and for not be able to give you back the love…" I know that he can't give it back. I half expected it but still…

"But… I'm willing to give it a try…"

*

 _Oops! Don't be mad haha..._

 _Don't forget to leave review!_

V _isit my profile for more stories!_

 ** _Flightless, A Playful Fate, I will if you will, Take me home, Another World, Nothing Ordinary, The Phoenix's Fire, The Kid, The Marine's Lethal Weapon, Please Come back again_**


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

The cafeteria was once again filled with noise and rambles as they eat. Some of them are chatting like the other one is on the other side of the table even though the one he's talking to is in front of him. Some are minding their own business. Like literally minding it. Those who lived in the 20th century are working as business managers, CEOs etc. so most of them are focused on their laptops while eating. Ace gotten used to this scene since he's been staying with them for a while. He's current stay made him realized a lot of things. It's nice to hang out with supernatural beings. They taught him a lot about things that he never knew about them. Above all these things, the most important thing that he realized is he likes Thatch and Thatch likes him too. For four years of them being friends, it's not impossible for it to happened. Although he is quite unsure at the moment but hoping that it will be clear as the days goes by.

"Me Ace!" Ace felt an arm wrapped around his waist. Knowing who it is, he let out a smile as he faced the man beside him.

"Morning to you too Thatch." The man let out a chuckle and kissed the boy on his left cheek. A taint of redness spread across the kid's freckled cheeks. The man noticed this and gave an apologetic look.

"Too much?" He said. "I know it was just last night and I know you're like adjusting and –" he got cut off when a spoonful of food got shoved in his mouth. He slightly gagged and immediately grabbed a mug of warm milk. The kid gave a small laughed and continued eating his food.

"Wow… what a public display of affection. Seriously guys? It's early in the morning and you are all lovey dovey to each other." The familiar voice of Izou grabbed the two's attention. Because they have their own world, they didn't notice that they are not alone on the table.

"Uh…" Ace didn't know what to say. They forgot to tell everyone about Thatch and him. Izou sighed in annoyance.

"And… I thought you two are best of friends? Or 'Friends with benefits?' And don't we have guys have two rules around here Thatch?" The kimono man faced at the direction of Thatch. Thatch's eyebrows furrowed as he placed the mug on the table.

"Don't start Izou." Thatch warned him. Izou gave a sarcastic laughed and placed his hand on his chest.

"Don't start?... Does Ace even know?" He gave the kid a glance before returning his eyes on the man in front of him. "First rule: Don't kill anyone in the family… and second rule…" He played around with the spoon on his hand and slyly looked at the man beside him which happens to be…

"What's second rule, Marco?" The man tensed up. He didn't want to be part of this argument and yet here he is. Damn Izou. He didn't answered Izou's question. Izou gave a man a grinned before turning his eyes towards the man who is currently controlling his emotions.

"Don't fall in love with one of your oath brothers… Ace is already one of us… and yet here we are…" A knife zoomed passed of Izou, slightly wounding his cheek. Ace got alarmed and took his napkin and gently place it on Izou's cheek.

"Oh Grace, Izou!" Ace felt anxious, scared and he doesn't even know why. Mainly because he is filled questions, and doubts. Why didn't Thatch told him in the first place?

"Save it human." Ace felt a violent hand grabbed him away from the table. He winced as he felt the man's nails going deep into his flesh.

"See what you did? Like I said… you are the downfall of this family…" Ace remembered everything. Everything that this man said before. He shut his eyes when he felt his eyes started to water. Just then, he felt a warm embraced. The man's nails is no longer there but he can feel blood oozing from it.

"I got you Ace." Thatch. Ace silently called his name. He felt safe once again. But then, when he opened his eyes, he got pushed against the rough walls with forced by Thatch. He screamed in pain and tried to focused his eyes on Thatch. The man … Teach… was about to attacked him but Thatch pushed him out of the way. He tried to moved but blood started to ooze from his head, going down to his face. He tried to move his body and felt a stinging feeling. He looked around and saw shattered glass around him. _Did he just hit a glass?_ Looking at his arms, there are cuts and glass sticking out of it. He's whole body is shaking. Not in fear, but in pain. But out of all of his pain, he noticed the silent atmosphere of the room. He glanced up and all eyes are on him. There he felt his heart beat started to beat fast.

All of the vampires are looking at him with red glowing eyes.

*

 _Finally! I am able to update this chapter and it is all thanks to you guys who supported me through the end._

 _ **When will I update again?** who knows?_

 _to those who left a review, thank you very much! i deeply appreciated it. And thank you for supporting my FanFics besides this one._

 _Once again, thank you very much!_


End file.
